


Ich Liebe Dich

by kriegerprinz96



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegerprinz96/pseuds/kriegerprinz96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that came to me after Ali went down in the Guatemala game. Its my first piece so be gentle but constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ali walked to toward the tunnel when the ref blew the halftime whistle. She felt someone fall into step beside her. Once they were in the tunnel she slipped her hand into the person’s next to her and gave it a gentle squeeze. In the locker room they sat down together in front of Ali’s locker. Ali finally looked up at Ashlyn and saw fear. Ashlyn’s eyes showed many emotions but very rarely fear. Ali stroked her cheek gently and before hugging her. She could feel some of the tension melt away from but she could tell Ashlyn was still worried.

                “I’m ok sweetheart.” Ali whispered against her neck. Ashlyn let out a gentle sigh and brought Ali back so she could see her face.

                “Are you sure, Alex?” Ali gave her a gentle smile before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

                “Yes, I took a hard hit but I’m ok.” Ashlyn nodded slowly, eyes brimming with tears.

                “I was so scared. You haven’t stayed down that long since your ACL.” Ali took Ashlyn’s face in her hands.

                “I. Am. Ok. I promise baby.” They shared another gentle kiss before turning to see Jill and the coaching staff walk in.

                “Ok ladies. Much better but we still have work to do. How are you Ali?”

                “I’m ok coach.”

                “You’re done for the day. Ice down on the bench.” Ali nodded.

                For the rest of halftime Ali sat leaning into Ashlyn. She was upset she was out of the game but she knew there were more to be played and she needed to take care of her body.

                “Be back on the field in about 5.” Jill said leaving the women alone. Ali pulled on her sweats as the rest of the team began to file out. She could feel Ashlyn behind her waiting. They walked back out to the bench together where the trainer was waiting to ice Ali’s leg.

                “Is it ok?” Ashlyn asked after the trainer walked away. Ali sat with ice on her left leg.

                “Yeah, cold.” Ali chuckled. Ashlyn wanted to hold the defender so bad. Ali felt the goalkeeper’s internal battle and smiled to herself. She pulled Ashlyn’s arm into her lap. Ashlyn’s hand rest gently on Ali’s thigh and Ali snuggled against her arm.

                “I love you Ashlyn.” Ali whispered against Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ashlyn smiled and whispered back without looking at Ali.

                “Ich liebe dich auch Princess.” Ali smiled and snuggled closer to her arm. They sat that way for the rest of the game. After the game they went to the locker room and packed all the gear. Jill came in and did her normal speech before allowing them to head out to the bus to go back to the hotel. Before Ali could reach down for her bag Ashly grabbed in and draped it over her shoulder.

                “I can carry my bag Ash.”

                “I got it.” Ali shook her head but followed her girlfriend out of the locker room. Ashlyn put their stuff in the overhead storage. Ali took her usual seat next to the window. As soon as Ash sat down Ali laid her head on her shoulder.

                “You ok baby?” Ash looked at her. Ali yawned while shaking her head.

                “Nein, just sleepy. Hold me?” Ash wrapped an arm around the defenders shoulders. Ali snuggled into Ashlyn’s side. It was only a few minutes before Ali was asleep. As everyone climbed on the bus they smiled at Ashlyn who was rest her cheek on Ali’s head.

                “She ok?” Whitney whispered as she took her seat across the aisle from Ashlyn.              

                “She says she is. Just tired. I was scared Whit. I can’t watch her get hurt again. I can’t stand to see her hurt like that.” Whit patted her shoulder gently.

                “I know bud but she’s ok. Just needs rest and you.” Ashlyn smiled at her best friend.

                “Thanks Whit.”

                “You’re welcome man.” They rode most of the way back to the hotel in silence. The whole team was proud of their win but they were banged up, they were tired, and they were worried about the injuries sustained by their teammates.

                When they got back to the hotel Ashlyn kissed Ali’s cheek gently.

                “Wake up Ali bean. We are at the hotel.” Ali nuzzled her face further into Ashlyn’s neck. Behind her Ali heard a chuckle.

                “We got your bags you carry her.” Abby and Christie grabbed all 4 of their bags.

                “You sure you guys?”

                “Yeah. I mean you guys are right next door.”

                “Thank you.” Ashlyn smiled up at the 2 captains of the team. She leaned Ali up so she could get up.

                “Come one Alibean.” She whispered picking the girl up bridal style. Ali automatically wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and snuggled into her chest. Obviously this was not the first time the goalkeeper had, had to carry the sleeping defender to bed.

                Ashlyn carefully climbed off the bus and got into the hotel. Abby and Christie followed behind her with their bags. The 3 walked into the elevator and rode up to their floor.

                “Hey Abby can you grab my wallet? It’s in my back right pocket it’s got our room key.” Abby grabbed her wallet and pulled out the room key. She opened the door and held it open so Ashlyn could carry Ali through. She laid her down gently before going back to Abby and Christie.

                “Thank you guys.” She took her wallet and bags from them, sitting them down.

                “Anytime. You guys get some rest. See you in the morning.”

                “See you guys.” The 2 veterans left and Ashlyn went to her and Ali’s suitcases and pulled out clothes for both of them. She changed quickly before going over to Ali and started undressed her. Feeling her clothes being removed work Ali up.

                “Mhmmm where are we?”

                “In the hotel room. I carried you up. Come on we need to get you changed for bed.” Ali allowed Ashlyn to finish undressing her and replaced her uniform with fresh pajamas. Once they were both changed Ashlyn climbed into bed. Ali snuggled up to her side and laid her head on Ashlyn’s chest. She kissed her collarbone through the tank top she was wearing.

                “Thank you Ash.”

                “For what?”

                “Being with me. I don’t know what I would do without you. You take care of me better than anyone else.” Ashlyn kissed the top of her head.

                “I love you Princess and I only want the best for you.”

                “I love you too.” The shared a deep kiss.

                At some point in their kissing Ali moved so she was straddling Ashlyn’s hips. Ashlyn’s hands moved under the shirt she had just put on Ali. Ali pulled Ashlyn’s hands away from her and placed them on the mattress on either side of her head. She then pulled her own shirt over her head and threw it somewhere behind her. Ashlyn moved to touch her but Ali caught her hands and forced them back down to the bed. She leaned down and captured Ashlyn’s lips.

                Sometimes Ali forgot how strong Ashlyn was but she was quickly reminded when Ashlyn flipped them over so she was on top of Ali resting gently between her thighs. It always amazed Ali how perfect their bodies fit together. It was like they were made for each other.

                She was pulled from her thoughts when Ashlyn grinded against her. She was prepared and a small moan escaped her lips. She looked up at Ashlyn who was smirking. She smirk was wiped away when Ali’s hands worked under Ashlyn’s shirt and her nails lightly scrapped down Ashlyn’s sides. Ali tugged Ashlyn’s shirt up over her head and tossed it in the same direction as her own. Their kissed resumed as their bare chests rubbed against each other. After a few moments Ashlyn broke the kiss and moved to kiss down Ali’s jawline, then down her neck. She stopped at the defenders collarbone. She nipped and sucked lightly on the area. She wanted to leave a mark on Ali but she wanted it to be somewhere that not everyone could see.

                She then moved down to Ali’s breasts taking a nipple in her mouth. The contact made Ali moan and arch her back. She tried to grind up against Ashlyn but Ashlyn moved to set back on her knees. She smiled down at the girl before her; hair sprawled on the pillow, lips swollen, nipples hard, and the faint mark on her collarbone that would really show tomorrow. Ashlyn couldn’t help but fall in love again. She and Ali had been together for a long time but time could not make her want Ali any less. She loved that woman more than life itself.

                Ali sitting up pulled her from her thoughts. Ali tucked a strand of blond hair lovingly behind her ear.

                “What are you thinking about?”

                “How beautiful you and how much I love you.” Ali blushed slightly and captured Ashlyn’s lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled the blond back down on top of her. It didn’t take long for both of them remove the rest of their clothes. They laid together, Ali’s hips cradling Ashlyn’s body.

                “I love you so much Ashlyn Michelle Harris.” Ashlyn responded with a deep kiss. She wanted to convey all she felt to Ali without words. Even if asked, Ashlyn didn’t know if she could even put how she felt about Ali into words. Ashlyn moved her hips to grind against Ali. Ali arched into her craving more contact. Her nails scratched down Ashlyn’s back gently causing the blond to moan softly. Their bodies moved together in a slow rhythm. Their hands roamed each other’s body. No matter how many times they made love, they explored each other’s bodies like it was the first time.

                After a few minute of the gentle pass Ashlyn started down Ali’s body again. She kissed, licked, and sucked until she reached Ali’s hip bone. She stopped there and nipped lightly. This drove Ali crazy, her hands gripped Ashlyn’s shoulders. Ashlyn moved to her other hip before she pushed Ali’s thighs apart. She kissed down the inside of her right thigh and down Ali’s leg. She paid special attention to the scar on the defenders knee. She often did this and it made Ali love her so much. She kissed down her ankle where a bruise was starting to appear. She touched it gingerly not want to hurt Ali.

                “It’s ok.” She heard Ali whisper softly. Ashlyn looked her in the eyes as she placed a gentle kiss on the injured area. She kissed back up her leg and then down the left. Once she finished on Ali’s left leg she dropped her head a placed a kiss right on Ali’s core. This caused the brunette to let a moan of surprise. Ashlyn smirked before licking up Ali from top to bottom and then back up. One of Ali’s hands tangled in Ashlyn’s hair and the other gripped the sheet. Ashlyn kept up her slow assault never touching where Ali needed it the most.

                “Ash….please….” Ali moaned out. Ashlyn could never tell her girl no. She finally gave in and sucked gently on Ali’s clit. Ali threw her head back and arched into Ashlyn, craving her touch even more. Ashlyn eased one finger into Ali causing her to moan loudly. Ashlyn chuckled a little. She added a second finger before she moved up to capture Ali’s lips in a loving kiss. She continued to move her fingers out of the defender until she felt Ali’s muscles clench around her. Ali bit down lightly on Ashlyn’s should gently as her orgasm over took her. Ashlyn captured her lips to contain Ali’s moans. She continued to move in and out of her until Ali’s shudders subsided. Ashlyn laid her head on Ali’s chest. Sweat had formed on Ashlyn’s forehead and a few strands of her had stuck there. Ali wiped away the hair and placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s shoulders. They laid this way for several minutes, catching their breaths.

                After a few moments Ali pulled Ashlyn up for a kiss. She flipped them over so she was straddling Ashlyn. Ali began her assault on Ashlyn’s body. It didn’t take long for her to have Ashlyn shuddering with pleasure. She captured Ashlyn’s lips again in passionate kiss. They laid there kissing for a moment before Ali rolled over and laid on her side. Ashlyn rolled onto her side facing Ali.

                “I’m glad you’re here baby. You’ve worked so hard and you deserve but I’m also just glad you’re here with me.” Ashlyn smiled and ran her fingers lovingly down Ali’s jaw.

                “I’m just glad you’re ok.” They shared a gentle smiled before Ali moved so she was laying against Ashlyn. She tucked her head under the goalkeepers chin and sighed contently.

                “I love you baby.”

                “I love you too Princess. Get some sleep.” Ali snuggled closer and fell into a peaceful sleep. Ash felt Ali’s even breaths against her neck. Should couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She never would have believed it if someone would have told her this is how her life would turn out but she was thankful it had. She got to spend every day doing what she loved with the person she loved most in the world.

                “Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich liebe dich Alexandra.” She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Ali’s head before falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the Haiti game. As always constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you all for your kudos and comments! :)

     The ref blew the whistle and Ashlyn jogged down field to join in the hugs and handshakes. She was glad she got the start but she was a little disappointed she didn’t get prove herself at all and even more disappointed that her favorite defender didn’t get to play. She hugged her teammates and shook hands with the other team, all the while her eyes scanned the crowd for her girl.

                “Good job kid! I’m proud of you!” Hope gave Ashlyn a tight hug. Ashlyn was thankful for the older keeper. Hope was her good friend and mentor and also her challenger. They worked well together and she was thankful for that.

                “Yeah good game #18.” She smirked at the voice she heard behind the other keeper. Hope gave her a knowing look before moving away so that Ali could wrap Ashlyn in a tight hug.

                “I’m so proud of you.” Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s ear.

                “Thank you baby.” Ashlyn whispered back before they separated. They knew press and autographs were coming. Ashlyn got pulled away to do interviews as Ali looked on lovingly.

                “Ali?”

                “Yes?”

                “Yeah I’m with ESPN working on the story about Ashlyn’s cap and shutout. Would you mind if we interviewed you for it?” Ali smiled happily, she could never turn down a chance to tell the world how amazing Ashlyn is.

                “Of course!”

                “Awesome,” he pulled out his recorder,” so Ali what did you think of how far Ashlyn has come in her journey to get to tonight, how has she been able to overcome so many obstacles?”

                “Her dedication, her hard work, her intensity, her drive to want to be #1 and not only with this team but in the world, you don’t see that in every single player. She has something inside her that is very powerful. As a footballer, you know, not many people have that drive and will to want to succeed. Even if she takes a few hits here and there or has a few obstacles, she overcomes them. She has in the past, and now I feel like she’s going to shine.” She smiled. She couldn’t help but say how amazing her girlfriend was.

                “Wow, well thank you so much!” She shook hands with him.

                “You’re welcome. Make sure she looks good.” He chuckled.

                “Yes ma’am.”

                Finally after they signed autographs they got to back to the locker room and get ready to head back to the hotel. Ali and Ashlyn took their normal seats on the bus. Ali laced her fingers with Ashlyn’s before bringing the keepers hand up to her lips.

                “I’m so proud of you. I know I said a little bit ago but I have to say it again.”

                “I didn’t even get to do anything.” Ali shook her head.

                “You’re here. After your second ACL most people would have counted you out but you just keep fighting. You never back down and you keep coming back. Your resilience most people would have given up.” Ashlyn responded by placing a gentle kiss on the defenders forehead and rest her head on her shoulder.

                They rode the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. Once they were in their room Ashlyn sat on the edge of the bed. Ali sensed something was a little off with her.

                “What is it baby?” Ali came and stood in front of Ashlyn.

                “Do I belong here Ali? Do I deserve to be here? I’m 29 years old and I’m just now earning by spot as the backup. Should I just throw in the towel and let one of the young kids take over?” Ali took Ashlyn’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply.

                “Listen to me Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you deserve to be here more than anyone else on this team. You have overcome more obstacles and taken more hits than anyone but you’ve always gotten back up. You never stopped fighting and you just worked your ass off twice as hard as anyone else. You’re 29 years old and you have a long career ahead of you. Don’t give up now just when you’re on that edge of what you’ve worked so hard for. I believe in you, the team believes in you, now you believe in you.” Ashlyn had tears in her eyes and she pulled Ali to her. She buried her head in the defenders stomach.

                “Danke Alex. Ich liebe dich.” Ali pushed on her shoulders gently so Ashlyn was looking at her.

                “Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich liebe dich. I love you so much Ashlyn … God I love you.” She captured Ashlyn’s lips again. The mood shifted again as Ali moved to straddle Ashlyn’s hips. Ashlyn’s hands rested on Ali’s hips making sure she didn’t fall as they made out.

                “Shirt…off…now” Ali managed to get out between kisses. She tugged Ashlyn’s shirt over her head and threw it behind her. Ali moved from Ashlyn’s lips down her neck to her collarbone and shoulders. She knew Ashlyn would probably have a hickey in the morning but she honestly didn’t care. She just wanted to show Ashlyn how much she loved her.

                “Alllllllleeeeeeeeexxxxxxxx….” Ashlyn moaned as Ali ground their hips together. Ali smirked against the keepers shoulder. After a few minutes of grinding, she moved off Ashlyn and knelt between her legs. Ashlyn was leaning back on her elbows, legs still hanging off the bed. Ali started with her shoes untying them and throwing them in the direction of their bags. She moved back up and tugged Ashlyn’s sports bra off and started to attack her nipples with her tongue. As her mouth worked her hands found their way into Ashlyn’s sweatpants. Ashlyn moaned as Ali rubbed her center gently. Ali worked the blond up to the very edge before pulling away.

                “Alex?” Ali smirked before stripping the other woman out of her pants and boxers before instantly replacing her fingers with her tongue. Ashlyn threw her head back in pleasure. It wasn’t long until Ali felt her shudder. She kissed her way back up Ashlyn’s body before capturing her lips. Ashlyn cupped Ali’s cheek.

                “How did I get so lucky?”

                “Every princess needs her prince charming.” Ali said before capturing her lips again. This started a new round of love making before they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask if you're unsure what any of the German means! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to this but I'm not sure. Please leave any suggestions and any questions you have about the German.


End file.
